fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom/Story
Bloom's story is one of the bigger parts of the game, seeing as Bloom is very story-driven. There are a lot of characters in the story. While it was initially planned to have multiple paths and endings, the current version of the story does not have alternate paths and thus only has 1 ending. Prologue Once upon a time, there was a world full of creatures named Pokémon. These creatures live everywhere; the sky, the sea, on land, near volcanoes...However, if you've played any Pokémon game, you'll notice something is off here. There are no trace of humans, but there are clearly buildings everywhere. Indeed, in this game's world, there are no humans. Pokémon are fully sentient, here. They make villages, towns, cities, communities... Some help eachother when they are in trouble. Some decide to hinder others. This world isn't a "pure" one; nothing's stopping a Pokémon from saying "murder" or "death". Some Pokémon, in this world, have more trouble living than other. Not everything is just, here. A great example would be the relationship between the Rooted Forest Tribe and the Clawtin Town. The latter is a bustling town full of different shops, protected by an army of Pokémon like Pawniard. The tribe, however, consists only of Fomantis and Lurantis, and when they are in trouble, all they are able to do is pray that Tapu Bulu, their guardian deity, comes to help them. Thankfully, nothing's really going on in the Rooted Forest Tribe currently. Some Lurantis are doing their daily praying to Tapu Bulu. Some of the Fomantis are playing around. Others are harvesting berries. From one of the house, suddenly, comes a funny-looking Fomantis. Her name is Alpe. She's not actually a Fomantis, but everyone treats her like if she was one. She's been living here ever since she hatched from her egg. She came from the sea. Her exact origins are unknown. A few Lurantis claim she was a gift of sort from Tapu Bulu. Others think she may be the product of some twisted child abandonment. Some others think her egg accidentally fell in the water, and so on. Basically, no one really knows where she came from, but they've been caring for her. However, recently, Alpe has stopped returning these feelings. Clawtin Town's bustling colors and lifestyle just looks far more appealing than having to stay in the tribe, doing nothing but praying for a guardian deity she's never even seen. She goes the playground of the Rooted Tribe, apparently looking for a potential escape path. A Fomantis playing in a sandbox speaks to her: : Fomantis:' '''So you're going to escape the tribe again, huh? He doesn't looks very surprised. Alpe, looking determined, replies: : '''Alpe': Yes! And this time...THIS TIME, I'm going to escape for good. : Fomantis: ...You do realise you said the same thing the past, I dunno, five times you've escaped? Alpe, seemingly offended by the Fomantis's reply, says: : Alpe: Wha-...Screw you! She glares at the Fomantis angrily and then escapes the tribe. She catches her breath, still looking upset. She then walks into the forest. The player can briefly control her, being told to go meet with a Morelull wearing a silly-looking cap. Once you find him, a conversation begins between the two: : Morelull: So...Should we hide? I mean, your adoptive mother could come anytime soon... Alpe, looking somewhat bored, replies: : Alpe: Yeah, sure, Shial. Do you have any ideas where to hide? : Shial: Follow me! Maybe we can go see my mom. I've told you several times my mom is cooler than the average mom... A Lurantis walks up to them from behind, looking rather angry: : Lurantis: Maybe instead of hiding, you should consider going back home. : Alpe: No! I'm not going back in that smelly pit! : Lurantis: Smelly pit. That's a new one. Tapu Bulu would be disappointed if he was here. : Shial: Oh come on, can't she just be free? You know she'll escape again. : Alpe: Yeah, come on, he's right. I'm about to celebrate my fiftieth escape. : Lurantis: ...No. You're coming back home, and you're going to think about your life choices. : Alpe: Rgh... The Lurantis grabs Alpe, who briefly struggles to get out of her grib before giving up. Shial looks a little sad before walking away. When Alpe and the Lurantis get back in the trouble, they find out there is something chaotic going on: : Mysterious Purple Moth: You won't get me! You won't get me! : Lurantis: Get back here! This statuette is sacred! Indeed, the Mysterious Purple Moth is holding a statue of Tapu Bulu. He winks, while taunting the Lurantis: : Mysterious Purple Moth: Wow! Maybe I won't be poor anymore! The Lurantis is distracted and puts Alpe back on the ground, who can now be controlled by the player. Another Lurantis quickly closes the exit from the tribe as Alpe has to "do something about the Mysterious Purple Moth". The Lurantis that previously brought you back to the tribe is currently chasing the Mysterious Purple Moth, and you can help the Lurantis by cornering him. After one minute, his AI will also automatically attempt to bump into you. : Mysterious Purple Moth: Oh no! Don't harm me...wait a minute. Are you a Petilil? He inspects Alpe with his magnifying glass. Alpe, meanwhile, looks confused: : Alpe: ...What in the distortion world is a Petilil? : Mysterious Purple Moth: A creature that looks identical to you in every way except for the scynthes and the hair. And maybe the colors. The Lurantis screams at the Mysterious Purple Moth angrily: : Lurantis: We don't care about that! Give us back the statuette! : Mysterious Purple Moth: Neverrr! The Mysterious Purple Moth flies away, but Alpe manages to grab his abdomen. The moth is scared by this: : Mysterious Purple Moth: Oh no! You've grabbed me! You won't get the statuette anyways!!! : Alpe: Actually, I mostly want to get away from this rotten tribe. The Lurantis looks shocked by Alpe's word, and briefly attempts to chase the two: : Lurantis: Get back here! The Lurantis quickly stops chasing the two and goes back to her tribe. Meanwhile, the Mysterious Purple Moth roosts at a random spot in the forest. : Mysterious Purple Moth: So...You want to get away from that tribe, you said? Name's Showstar, by the way. : Alpe: Yeah. Everyone's just so obsessed with that Tapu Bulu guy. And they prevent me from going anywhere. Do I have to mention I pretty much can't do anything because of how many punishments I have? : Showstar: Ah. Well, I guess I could show you Clawtin- Suddenly, a strange, robot-like figure comes out of the shadow, pointing at Alpe with the blade attached to one of his arms. Showstar and Alpe are both scared by this gesture: : Showstar: Eeek! Who are you? : Alpe: Geez, I've barely even walked in the forest and someone's already trying to murder me? The robot-like figure seems startled by the two's reaction. : Robot-Like Figure: S-sorry. My name is...Ere. I've been told to kill you, Alpe. And Showstar, please don't make this difficult. : Showstar: Wait...How did you know my name? : Ere: W-well, I was listening to what you two were saying, for one... And we knew eachother, Showstar, although you probably don't remember me. Showstar is freaking out, flapping his wings very quickly. : Showstar: W-well, I certainly don't know who you are! Alpe attempts to flee while Ere is distracted. However, Ere quickly notices this and chases after Alpe. Showstar chases after Ere, in turn. : Ere: D-don't make this difficult, Alpe. B...bad things will happen to me if I don't kill you. : Alpe: Well, I don't know you, besides the fact you're trying to kill me, so... Ere seems shocked by these words. He looks desesperate: : Ere: P-please, little Petilil. I don't even want to do this, but I have to. : Alpe: I don't even know what's a Petilil! Everyone's telling me I'm a Petilil now...but just what are they? : Ere: T-they're Grass types that are normally only female. Usually they have red eyes and green skin, but you're an exception. I think they look quite c-charming, w-which makes this all the harder. ---- The text below this line has not been rewritten. Expect it to be outdated compared to the current version of the story. : Alpe: No way! Why should I trust you, you ugly robot freak? : Ere: Ugly...robot...freak? Ere looks briefly shocked. : Ere: How highly immature of you, Alpe. You always escape for tribe, and for what reasons? Because you think they're ugly? You'd rather throw away your only protection just because they're annoying to you? You should be ashamed. : Alpe: It's more than that! They practically prevent me from doing- : Ere: Yes, and it's your fault, and you should face the consequences. : Alpe: Just what the hell is wrong with you? Ere looks at Alpe in an intimidating manner. : Ere: Do I have to resort to violent ways? : Alpe: If you want a fight, you'll get it! : Showstar: Yeah! Come at us, bro! : Ere: Hmmph. Alright, then. A drone flies above them, dropping a robotic Charjabug on Showstar's head, knocking him out. : Ere: I'll come back later, Alpe. This machine has a fragile reactor in the second segment, but it's protected very well from the sides, so there's no way you'll be able to beat it. If I was you, I'd just be cooperative. Ere walks away, although he keeps watching Alpe. The game's first boss fight then plays out. The Robot Charjabug has a rather low amount of HP, and has two attacks, which consist of charging power (watch out, you can get hit by the orbs it gathers) and then spinning slowly while shooting lasers at a very fast rate. It is unable to move besides spinning. While it initially appears that it is invulnerable to your attacks, Showstar will wake up after a minute, and while he wimps out, he comments that it may have a weak point. The game then zooms to show the plate protecting the top of it's reactor is loose. Attacking this reactor will knock it off, and will allow you to hit the Robotic Charjabug for major damage. One can also jump on the Charjabug's reactor, one-shooting it. Once the Charjabug is defeated, Ere will come out of the shadows as Alpe and Showstar glare at him angrily. Ere just shrugs. : Ere: ...Well, I didn't expect this plan to backfire. I'll come back, and I'll take what I need that time. He flies away with a jetpack. : Showstar: Well...That was...something. Anyways. As I was saying, I can show you Clawtin Town. You'd probably like the place better than the Rooted Forest Tribe, but you don't get away with things unpunished there either. Although you'll be able to start off fresh and...am I talking too much? : Alpe: Nah, you're the nicest guy I've met so far. Keep talking. : Showstar: Aww, thanks. Anyways... Showstar keeps blabbering about Clawtin Town as the screen fades to black. Chapter 1: A List The player can control Alpe, who's beign followed and helped by Showstar. : Showstar: So! We're in Rooted Forest right now. You can probably find Drowze Lake somewhere nearby. From there, you can go to Clawtin Town. The player can only access these areas currently; the other areas are blocked. For example, Scarp Grotto is blocked due to an inspection beign made there. Once the player reaches Clawtin Town, another cutscene players. : Showstar: Welcome to Clawtin Town! It's quite a friendly town, except in the back streets. Don't go there. I have several enemies in this town. : Alpe: Really? You're one of the few actually friendly people I've met... : Showstar: Yeah, but I'm a thief. Which isn't a good thing, but I need to survive. : Alpe: Oh. Explains why you stole that statuette, yo. : Showstar: Anyways, I'm going to the Laboratory! A friend lives there. It looks unique compared to the other houses, you can't miss it! The player can explore around Clawtin. When they reach the street the Laboratory is in, they bump into a Ribombee. : Friendly Ribombee: Woops! Sorry. Hey, who are you? Haven't see ya around here. : Alpe: I'm Alpe, a...Fomantis. I escaped from the Rooted Tribe, and I'm not planning on going back there anytime soon! : Friendly Ribombee: Ah, so you're new here, I assume. I'm Taff, a Ribombee, and I'm the hero of this town! : Alpe: Neat! So what do you do in order to be a hero? : Taff: I give ressources to the homeless, I give money to poor people, give first aids to people who need them, and beat up criminals until they faint and then arrest them. : Alpe: ...One of these is not like the others. : Taff: Well that's how stopping criminals works here. What do you think my sword is for? : Alpe: I...guess I'll get used to it... : Taff: Anyways, have you seen any mysterious purple moths? Alpe can answer this question in several different ways; they all have the same outcome, however. Taff then leaves. While the player can reach the police building from the street, a cutscene automatically triggers once they walk in front of the laboratory. : Showstar: Oh hey, Alpe! Meet Dr. Magnon! He's probably the best scientist in town. : Alpe: Hi, Dr. Magno-...What's with the shuttershades? And the afro?!? : Dr. Magnon: What? It's very stylish. : Alpe: ...No, it's not. : Dr. Magnon: Well I said it's stylish so it's stylish. : Alpe: Sigh... : Showstar: Anyways, me and Dr. Magnon made a list of people to meet for you on a whi- : Dr. Magnon: After minutes of precise technical calculations... : Showstar: Yeah, I mean after that. Totally. The list contains the name of 5 people and their usual locations. Dr. Magnon is alreadly checked: *Dr. Magnon - Laboratory - Scientist *Taff - Police Building - Hero *Spade - Gem Shop - Lord of Puns *Marius - Port - Sailor *Rajani - Port - Marius's Daughter : Alpe: Yo, I met that Taff dude earlier! He was rather friendly. : Showstar: Well that's great! Me and Taff are...not on very good relations. At least from Taff's side. I'd like it if we could be friends, to be honest. : Alpe: Anyways. Who in the list is the most nearby, "mysterious purple moth"? : Showstar: Spade, probably. He's an old friend. The player is instructed to go to the Gem Store. Showstar will follow Alpe around. Once they reach the Gem Shop, they meet a Carbink. : Carbink: Oh hey Showstar! Did ya get a new friend? : Showstar: Hi Spade! Meet Alpe! : Spade: Well, hello, Alpe! I'm a diamond in the rough. : Alpe: Did you just... : Spade: Yeah, I can easily dig up some puns in a second. : Alpe: Was that another one...? : Spade: Yes. I Zircon do more puns if you want. : Alpe: No! Stop! Stop! : Spade: Hmm, it seems your skin is already getting less Opal. : Alpe: Argh!!! Alpe facepalms, vibrates in anger, and then leaves the Gem Shop slamming the door. : Showstar: My god, don't be so upset with these puns! I mean, no one can Topaz these puns. : Alpe: I just really hate puns...Oh!!! : Showstar: Heh. Alpe calms down as the player can control Alpe again. They are instructed to go to the port. Once they get there, they meet a Mareanie that looks worried. : Showstar: Oh hey Rajani-...Where's Marius? A Corsola suddenly runs to them. : Showstar: Marius? What's wrong? : Marius: It's terrible! Isopino has taken over my ship and he's destroying it by sleeping on it! : Alpe: By sleeping...on it? : Showstar: The comical "Z"s he produces when sleeping throw themselves at things, breaking them. : Alpe: ...What. So uh... : Showstar: We gotta do something about it! Alpe is instructed to go on the ship. When they get there, you can wake up Isopino by hitting him with an attack. : Isopino: ?!?...First Impression! : Showstar: Watch out! Isopino shows off his body by doing a bunch of poses. Showstar quickly flies in front of Alpe and manages to get large damage; each time Isopino completes one of his poses, he releases a large blast of energy in the shape of the pose. : Showstar: Ouch...No! This time I'm not fainting! : Isopino: Well, I guess I'll have to give you two some punishment! No one wakes me up! A boss fight with Isopino starts. He is a step up from the Robot Charjabug in terms of difficulty. He aggresively attacks you and Showstar with slashes and leaps. Occasionally, however, he will get tired, making him more vulnerable to your attacks; but unlike the Robot Charjabug, he's never immune to them. Showstar beign there is also a boon as he will try to attack Isopino too. Isopino appears to have an incredible amount of HP, but you can only bring him to half health before the battle ends. : Isopino: Ouh! This is getting bad! E-mergency-ex-it! Isopino jumps off the ship and disappears in the back streets. Alpe and Showstar get off too. : Marius: Thanks you! You saved my ship! : Alpe: So what's the deal with Rajani? Isn't she like, a Corsola predator? : Marius: Yeah, but that's my plan! I want to turn the Mareanie and Toxapex species into species that don't menage our species of extinction! : Rajani: Yeh, meh mom's also nice to Corsolahs! : Alpe: Well, that's an ambicious plan, but I hope it goes well! The two groups part ways as the screen fades to black again. Category:Stories Category:Bloom (game) Category:Subpages